Christmas Special! 1 for 2!
by KiNgDoMhEarTs
Summary: Ok, heres the deal, ! chanp for every couple I can think of! Prizes for failure of unvailing every chapter for christmas eve! (Better discription on page one!) MERRY CHRISTMAS!
1. Default Chapter

Merry Christmas!!  
  
^^ I know it's a little early, but I wanted to write something for Christmas, cuz it's so DAMNED special!! ^^   
  
The way this is going to work is that I have till the 24 of December to write ONE fic for EVERY couple in Kingdom Hearts! ^_^ here's the greatest part for you guys. If I DO NOT keep this promise up, you can, not only tell me how stupid I am, but who ever reviewed before that, will get a nifty Icon I have made my self! ^_^ Just include your Name, Nick Name, E-mail, anf Favorite Anime/Game/Singer/Artist, and I'll send it to you as soon as I make it. It'll be your Christmas present! Happy Holidays!   
  
This is the explanation part of the fic, and soon, I'll make you the chapter. By the way, if your reviewer 1,5,10,15,20 Ect. you will get an Icon!! ^^ HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!   
  
love,  
  
Azure!  
  
Keeper-of-hope,  
  
lover of fate,  
  
and   
  
peace keeper of hate.   
  
^^ 


	2. KairiSora!

First Chapter of Christmas Special is here!! ^^ Y'all been good? By the way, I forgot to mention, you have to tell me one good deed you have done in the past week, who ever has done the best, you'll get a Wallpaper, Icon, and a Chapter dedicated to your Fave couple, and you will be mentioned in the fic!! ^^ be good!!   
  
Operation: Christmas Special,   
  
Mission 1: Make Sora/Kairi.   
  
Reason: Seemed to be popular, so why not?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, any guest characters may belong to whomever they are, or square soft.  
  
Enjoy!   
  
~*~  
  
~*Kairi*~  
  
"Traverse Town is so beautiful!" I Exclaimed, staring at the snow, drifting slowly to the ground. "I wish that Destiny Island had snow!!"   
  
"Kairi, come on dear!" I heard a soothing voice call from inside. It was Arieth, the most gentle and loving person I have met thus far. "You'll catch cold!"   
  
"OK! I'm coming!" I called back, my head bent back, watching the snow fall as I walked. I felt one fall on my nose. I giggled out of pure delight. I absently walk towards the hotel, not knowing there was a giant man blocking my way.   
  
"Damn woman!" I learned a large amount of colorful words, that happened to string their way out of the mans mouth, as I stared at what I knocked out of the older mans hands. It was a big pile of logs for the fire.   
  
"I'm sorry!" I giggled, as I accidentally kicked one of the logs onto his foot, he danced around, on one foot, growling at the pain, as the curses kept finding their way through his mouth. "Sorry again Cid!" I giggled more, as he waved me off, and telling me, very rudely, to leave him alone.   
  
I rushed in, to see Sora, smiling with a cup of hot coco. My grin intensified, as I grabbed it out of his hand, and drank it up, only burning my tongue once! Big improvement from the day before. I moaned in delight, as the warm liquid rushed down throat. I heard a chuckle come from beside me.  
  
"I guess you really like that hot chocolate, don't you Kairi!" He grinned, as I blushed, smiling.   
  
"I guess so!" I giggled, as Arieth knowingly smiled at us.   
  
A VERY drunk young ninja waltzed into the room (literally), along with a bored, yet drunk Leon. "My beftesth fwendddd!!!!" She yelled, and rushed to Sora and gave him a bear hug. I felt something pull at my heart, as he blushed slightly. "I wuv zou mmmaaaannnn!!" She giggled slightly at her own speech, while I glared at her.   
  
"Leon!" Arieth yelled. "What did you do, drug her!?"   
  
"She had a cup..." Hic up. "Of..." Hic up. "Champaign!" HIC HIC HIC! I giggled nervously, never seeing Leon drunk. "No one..." Hic. "Get's drunk..." Hic hic. "Off champaign!!" he hiced once more.  
  
"AHHHHH!! FERES A PARTOT FING OPER YONDER HEAD!!" She exclaimed, pointing over Sora's head, as he sighed. He turned to me.  
  
"She's deadly afraid of parrots." He sighed once again, and stared at Leon trying to console his girlfriend. "I don't know how he controls that girl."  
  
I giggled. Imagine that... Yuffie, afraid of parrots. The greatest female ninja.. Afraid of parrots. I giggled again .  
  
"If noth fuzy..." She frowned and tried to speak again. "Ith notch tubby.." She growled this time, and started to think hard. "Ish... Notes...knots?... Funny!!" Grinning triumphantly, and bounced happily around the Christmas tree. "Chrishhhhttmmaassss!"   
  
I giggled, staring at the drunken girl. This was my first time in Traverse Town, and it already felt like home... Then again, anyplace with Sora would make me feel at home...  
  
I stared at Sora, who blushed madly, as Arieth whispered something in his ear. I glared at her. How dare she get close to my Sora! She doesn't know him half as much as I do!  
  
I walked to the window, sitting on the ledge, simply staring at the snow, which was once falling lightly, and now falling hard. I frowned, looking at the side of the house. It was pretty high....   
  
"Kairi! Your reminding me of Riku in the old days! Come on! We're opening presents!" Sora called from across the room. My legs dragged me towards his voice. I smiled as I stared at him.   
  
I watched aimlessly as my new found family in Traverse opened their presents carefully, as not to rip the paper too much.   
  
I saw Sora's face light up when he opened every one of the presents. His smile was blinding when he opened the guitar. He ran and hugged Cloud, who looked surprised at the sudden affection.   
  
I smiled when I opened the present from Yuffie, who I danced around the tree with after I opened the Arena Pass to start my training with her. She handed me another present, which I opened with care, and grinned until I thought my cheeks would fall off.  
  
It was a pair of daggers, with beautiful inscriptions on the blade. I hugged Leon, who gave them to me. he blushed slightly.   
  
I fell into a despair when I saw nothing from Sora to me appear under the tree.   
  
"I'll be out for a minute, OK?" I asked, looking around. Everyone nodded, even as Leon started up the hotel lobby stairs with Yuffie passed out in his arms, snoring loudly.   
  
I walked out in the cool night air, and smiled, embracing the cold. It was never cold on Destiny Island... I looked up at the starry night sky, seeing the first star of the night. 'I wish with all my heart that Sora was in love with me... Not with any other girl in that room, nor any where else! Me!'   
  
I heard the balcony door shut, and arms wrap around my stomach. I blushed madly, knowing who it was. "Ummm, Sora?" My blush crept to my face faster then I would have liked. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Wishing upon the stars, that someday you may love me too..." He spoke in my ear, whispering, yet I heard it so loud. He was so close I could feel his breath on my neck. "Could that someday be Christmas, or is Santa being mean this year, and giving me a lump of coal?" He smothered himself in my hair. I blushed, my cheeks turning as red as my hair.   
  
"What?" I whispered, staring into the distance. I shiver, the cold air, and warm arms made a contrast, allowing shivers to run up and down my back. "Did you just say...?"   
  
"Yes..." I could feel him cringe, and try to move around, but I turned to face him, hugging him, and pulling him close to me.   
  
"Good." I smiled, smugly. "Because I love you too!" I smiled up at his blushing face, and leaned into his welcoming lips. We stayed lip locked, in a long passionate kiss, devastated to part with each other, only to take in enough breath to begin again.  
  
"Don't you love Happy endings?" Yuffie giggled, only hic upping near the end.   
  
"Yes, Yuffie, I do.." Said Leon, blushing madly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
"Let's make one, OK?" She asked him, smiling.   
  
"Alright..."  
  
~*~  
  
The end, and the beginning! welcome to couple para-para-paradise! I think I have twenty-eight couples to go through. O_O thats alot in 3 1/2 days! ^^;; got my work cut out for me, man.   
  
alright! ^^ HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 


	3. LeonYuffie! Sad

Second chappy! ALRIGHT! ok, well... No new info.   
  
Operation: Christmas Special,   
  
Mission 2: Yuffie/Leon   
  
Reason: I love this couple.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, any guest characters may belong to whomever they are, or square soft.  
  
POV: Yuffie  
  
~*~  
  
Hallow Bostian...Of course, the all too gloomy, yet beautiful place. Seems like I'm always out of place here... Being the cheery, hung-go women...Child really, in comparison to the others in this hunk of junk.  
  
Yes, I can say big words. I'm not as much of an idiot that everyone expects me to be. I'm not just a child in a grown womens body. I would rather be called a potato then a child, although I'm not exactly sure why I act like an idiot around the others. Yet to them it's no act...  
  
  
  
I stared outside, waiting for the fluffy white condensed cold... I lost my train of thought. Well, in other words, snow... It always used to snow in Hallow Bostian, but not now that the heartless are here... Not never...   
  
A single tear slid down my face, wondering if our home would ever be the same. I missed Christmas with my father and mother, and every one of my friends.   
  
I giggled as I started to remember how every year, Leon was always in the back of my house, talking to him self, creating his old "Bah humbug" spirit. Everyone would try to coax him out of it.  
  
Every year they would try, and try and try... It would never work though, and Leon would always be right there in the back until everyone would forget about him.   
  
I was the only one who ever bought him a present, and usually he bought all of us one. I kept thinking it un fair.So, I would always wobble over to him, on shaky legs, and give him a present, and every year, he would stare at it, and grunt as he took it, which to him is a sign of gratitude.  
  
He would always open my present on our balcony, and wait until I was alone, to thank me, and give me a pat of the head. Of course, he was about 3 feet taller then I was, so he would bend over, and I think it was the Christmas just before the heartless, that he smiled, genuinely smiled.   
  
My eyes are now filled with tears refused to cry, and emotions that I would not soon let out. My ears where ringing with hate of the heartless, with Ansem, for destroying our lives... Leon's life...  
  
About a month before the heartless attacked, Leon found love in a woman named Garnet. He would always see her, and run, usually into me. I would ask him why is he running, and he would always say Nothing. I understood him by then, and saw how he stared at Garnet, and I would scowl at him.   
  
~  
  
"Garnet?" I said, scowling at Squall, not knowing what he found attractive in that woman.   
  
"Yeah..." He whispered. His face turned pale, realizing that she found out. "How do you know?"  
  
"You make it too obvious." I waved it off. "Why don't you just tell her?" I motioned for us to sit down on a bench near by. He accepted and sat down, and lifted me onto the bench as well. I stuck out my tongue, so did he. I blushed, continuing our conversation. "I mean, how hard could it be?" I found paper in my pocket, and started to fold it.  
  
"It's very difficult." He said exasperated. He stared at my small hands folding the paper in unorthodox ways. "What are you doing?" He asked, and for the first time, I heard a small chuckle in his voice.   
  
"I'm making something." I said, he rolled his eyes at my blunt answer. I sighed and continued. "Mom taught me how to fold things into shape. She says that if you can fold a hundred cranes, then you can fold your own life into what ever you want." O:f course, when I finished it wasn't a crane, it was a shuriken. He stared blankly at it.  
  
"That doesn't look like a crane... Looks more like a star..."  
  
"Thats cause it is, silly." I giggled, and let it glide through the air, and caught it. He stared amazed, at the grass that had just been cut from my mini paper shuriken. "Back to your problem.."   
  
"I think I solved it." He said, and once again, he truly smiled. I had to smile as well, it was so handsome.   
  
~  
  
He told her the next day. How much he loved her. When I asked him where he got the courage, he said he learned how to "Fold his own life into place."   
  
I smiled when he told me this, not entirely sure why. The tears in my eyes still held back, where forcing harder, and making my eyelids burn with anguish, remembering what happened a week after his happiness.  
  
~  
  
"Squall!" I called out, searching for him. "Squall!!"   
  
It's been two months... Two long months since the first smile I've seen shine on his face...  
  
It's been one month... One sort, love filled months that he finally found happiness...  
  
It's today... Today is November 20... The day I was going to tell him I loved him, and run, knowing he would never say it back. Tears rushed out of my eyes, and dripped to the floor, searching for Squall.   
  
I ran until I found Garnet's home, and peeked through the door. What I saw only made me sob more.   
  
Squall sat down, black monsters surrounding him, dancing, and Garnet in him arms...  
  
A bleeding mess on the floor.   
  
I glared at the monsters. I picked up father's Conformer, and threw it as hard as I could, slicing through all the monsters, and coming back. I caught it the wrong way, but it was fine, I could get Arieth to heal it up later. I ran to the pool of blood, watching tears rolling down his face... His blue eyes closed, allowing the tears to fall freely.   
  
I tugged on his arm. "Come on!" I yelled, pulling him. "We have to leave! Unless you want to join your love as a bloody, gut pick out mess on the floor, then fine! The janitor's gunna hate you both!" I yelled, trying to pull him away from the floor.   
  
He turned his head towards me, opening his eyes. "Yuffie...?" He spoke quietly. "Where did the monsters go..?" He asked, looking around him.  
  
"I killed them!" I exclaimed, "Now can we leave?"   
  
"Look at her.." He said, staring down at the pale, cold body in his arms. "Isn't she beautiful?" He asked. "She looks radiant in the moon light you know. And her body is so warm at night..." Tears started to rush down his face. "I think she wants me to go with her... Wants me to meet her up there..." He smiled through his tears. "Would you do it?" He turned once again towards me.   
  
"NO!" I screamed at him. "She wouldn't want you to die!" I exclaimed, tugging on his arm again.   
  
"She's probably very lonely..." He said.  
  
"She doesn't want you to die!"   
  
"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" He screamed at me, pure anger embedded in his voice. I cringed, remembering how gentle his voice was before... How loving it used to be... Not towards me... Never towards me... Always to Garnet...  
  
"I know because, if I died, not that you would care..." Tears brimmed again. "I wouldn't want you to die..."   
  
"And why should I trust you to know what she wants and doesn't want?" He glared at me.   
  
"Because, she and I are the same..." I said, looking down. He raised an eyebrow, encouraging me to go on. "Because I..." I stopped. "I love you too..." I dashed away, looking for Cid, wanting to get away from him.   
  
~  
  
Of course I found Cid, and his Gummi. I told him to wait, see if any one else was there, only to see Leon, face set, and ready to go. Leon stared at me for while, and said a quiet thank you, and fainted. I'm not sure of embarrassment of saying thank you, or lossage of blood.   
  
But I knew I was wrong of thinking it was embarrassment. I look back now, and he was way less of a stiff then he is now. I miss the old Leon...  
  
I miss Squall...  
  
A blood curdling scream was heard from outside. I looked out the window again, wiping my tears, only to regain the sting of tears.   
  
There was Leon. The only thing that I could tell he had in his hands was his old Gun blade. (I have his new one and made it nice, and more powerful.) I stared at his bloody shoulder, and leg. His shirt was stained crimson, and his normally powerful strikes turned weak. I shivered, wondering what I should do...  
  
Save him! My mind screamed. I nodded to my mind, and grabbed my Conformer.   
  
I ran out of the room, almost knocking over Cid. He screamed at me, but I couldn't hear it, all I heard was the ringing in my ears, and Leon's screams being repeated in my head.   
  
I finally got down to where he was, only to see Leon's body sprawled and bloody on the floor. I looked down to him, and grinned evilly at the heartless.   
  
"Prepare to die!" I exclaimed, as I threw my Conformer towards them. I ran to the first one I saw, and kicked it to the ground, using it as a step ladder to jump kick another heartless that was already in the air.   
  
The Conformer came back to me, finishing off the last heartless.  
  
I ran to Leon's side, Almost crying, but not wanting to let him see me cry. I kneel next to my bleeding companion, putting his head on my lap.   
  
I put my two fingers to his throat, feeling a pulse. 'A small one..' My mind spoke.  
  
He woke up, only to cough out blood. "Yuffie...?" He asked, staring into my eyes. I felt nervous, but hearing him speak was well enough encouragement for me.  
  
"Yah Leon?" I asked, staring down at him, only to realize he looked so distant, so... Alone, like when Garnet died. I bit my lip, trying not to cry.   
  
I tried to speak, but the words couldn't come, he was too weak. Instead, he settled to pointing to the thing to far away for me to see what it was. "Do you want it back?" I asked, he nodded, and smiled.   
  
His first genuine smile in over nine years. My tears stung my eyes more, as I walked over to a box wrapped in green paper... With holes on the top? 'Must have been the heartless, biting it or something.' I thought to my self and picked up the box. It was heavy for any normal present.   
  
"Here you go, big Guy!" I said, smiling. I brought it down to him, but he just stared at it, as if wanting to burn more holes into the already hole bedded box.   
  
"This is yours, isn't it?" I asked him, and he shook his long haired head. He pushed it towards me. "My..Present?" The tears where falling freely from my eyes. I closed them, hoping it was all a bad dream, hoping none of it was real. That he wasn't dying, that he didn't give me this present. I was scared, and yet, I was not. Scared, having no one, happy, knowing he liked me enough to buy me something.   
  
"Open...it..." He said, smiling. "I want to see that smile that you give everyone else who give you a gift." he tried to sit up, but he couldn't.   
  
"ARIETH!" I cried. "ARIETH? WHERE ARE YOU! COME ON!! HELP US!! PLEASE!!! YOU-" I was cut off by soft lips covering mine. I stared at Leon, fire works exploded behind us. Or so I thought.   
  
When we pulled apart, I saw the tears in his eyes. I became so afraid. I haven't seen him cry since... Then...  
  
"Yuffie..." He whispered, his voice hoarse. "Even if she gets here now, she wouldn't be able to save me. I'm a goner. Now just open the present!" He said, and laughed, the tears falling freely from his face, as if natural.   
  
I ripped open the present, and open the box, only to realize why the punctures were there. "Leon..." I whispered, staring down at the sleeping kitten. "She's... Adorable."   
  
"Thank you..." I smiled so hard, my cheeks hurt. "Thank you so much!" I cried into his shoulder, until I felt his chest stop moving. I cried more, the kitten mewling, and licking my face, as if trying to console me. I cried into his shoulder for an hour.  
  
I never realized there was snow on the ground until I saw one melt on the side of Leon's face... It formed a tear... A single tear that slid down his face.   
  
I heard a gasp from behind me, and ruffling of cloth. I card was shoved in my face. "It has your name on it." Cloud said, as he went to console his girlfriend.   
  
'Dear Yuffie...  
  
I love you. And don't call me Leon, it makes me un comfortable... My name to you, is Squall.'  
  
Good bye....Squall...  
  
~Owari~  
  
;_; alright! any body got some questions? get answers @:  
  
jrock_lover_sakura@hotmail.com 


End file.
